User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Renae, Chapter eleven
HELLO HELLO HELLOOOOO 8D So, here is another chappy wappy :3 HOPE YOU ENJOY 8D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Renae White-Played by Debby Ryan So Renae met a new guy, His name is Jake, he lives in the same apartment building as her and Nick, Just two floors down, Could this possibly get anymore awkward? *coughJEALOUSNICK*Cough*. A few days passed by, and it was finally Friday. the day, Or, night of Renae's date with Jake. she was nervous, but very excited, She had bought a white, Just-right fitting shirt, with sparkly hearts all over it, Very nice blue skinny jeans, Glittery red flats, and she wore her hair down in loose curls, She was already wearing her outfit, When she was in the apartment building, walking to her apartment, when she ran into Nick, "Oh hey Nick" she said with a smile, "Hey" He said nicely back, "You look cute" He accidentally blurted out, "Um thanks" She replied while blushing a little, "So what are you all dolled up for missy?" He joked, She laughed, "I have that date tonight with Jake" she said in the middle of a daydream, Nick instantly felt his insides boil at the mention of Jake, "Oh, That's right, forgot about that, Well, I'm sure you'll have fun, He seems like a really cool guy" He said while faking a smile, "Yeah, Ahh i can't wait to just sit down with him, And have a great conversation, I'm sure it's gonna be just wonderful" She said in a very daydream like tone, Nick felt his insides boil more, He was getting so.. not exactly angry, But like.. Upset with a mix of jealousy, "Yeah, You have fun" He looked okay, But he was very upset, and she could tell, "Um are you okay?" She asked concerned while putting her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah i'm fine, Just feel a little.. strange" He replied, "Well, I better get out of here, My shift starts soon at the restaurant, So bye" He continued, "Bye" She answered while watching him walk away out of sight, She really wondered if he was okay. Hours later... Renae and Jake were in the parking lot of a restaurant, Jake knew what restaurant it was, but he didn't say anything, and Renae did not bother to look up at the sign, They walked inside, "Hey! welcome to the Big Apple Five, How many?" The lady asked, Holy crud, They were at the Big Apple Five... where Nick works... This should be interesting, "Two" Jake said nicely, "Right this way please" The lady said, She took two menus, and seated them at a table, As Renae sat down, she looked up, and saw Nick across the way, taking a couples order. She laughed, "What's so funny?" Jake asked while smiling and laughing a bit, "Nothing, it's just my friend Nick works here as a waiter, It would be funny if he was our waiter tonight" She replied, Suddenly, Nick walked over to their table, And took out his pen from behind his ear, and took out his note pad, "Hey I'm Nick, I'll be your server tonight, Would you like to start off with-" Nick said while looking at the people sitting at the table, And cutting himself off when he saw it was Renae and Jake, Renae started busting up laughing, "H-hey N-nick" She said, she could barely talk because she was laughing so much, Nick however, Didn't find it funny, He had a blank look on his face, And Renae saw, and cleared her throat, "Anywayssss, I'll have the Chicken Milan, With a side of salad" Jake said nicely, Nick was extremely jealous right now, "I'll have the same as him" Renae said, Nick quickly wrote down everything on his note pad, And put the pen back behind his ear, And walked away into the kitchen, "He seems nice" Jake said with a smile, Even though Nick was acting TOTALLY pissed off, "Yeahhhh, He is, he's a great friend" Renae replied, A little while into their conversation, they got to know each other very well, And Nick had just arrived with their salads, "Uh can i get a little ranch?" Jake asked, "Oh, And also a little pepper, Oh and salt" he added, Nick tried to hide his anger behind a smile, "Sure!, Anything else with that, Pretty boy?" Nick said in a little rude way, yet still with a smile, Jake cleared his throat, And Nick walked away for a second, only to come back with a tiny cup of ranch dressing, But he did not bring any salt or pepper, "Thanks, But uh where's the salt and pepper?" Jake asked, Nick looked so pissed off, But he took the salt and pepper shakers, Which were hiding behind a menu, and put them in front of Jake, "There you go, Anything else before you ask for a carrige and horse?" Nick said rudely with a smile, Renae saw the way he was acting and his expressions on his face, She was getting a little worried, "Uhh no that's it" Jake said getting a little scared, Nick went back into the kitchen, 15 minutes later... Nick came by carrying a tray, Full of their orders, and he carefully set them down on the table. In the process, Jake asked for a bunch of more things, Which Nick had to get, After a while when they finished their food, Jake and Renae were acting very flirty around each other, Which made Nick's insides boil to the point where he felt like he was gonna burst, Or to put it in a more simple way, It was boiling Nick's pot, Soon enough, Jake started leaning in to Renae, Signaling that he was going to kiss her, Right on the mush, Or, lips, Nick saw, and he quickly walked over to their table, Giving them their check, "There you guys go, Have a great-" Nick was interrupted by Jake, "Umm actually, Can i get a glass of water? Crushed ice, not cubed" Jake said, Nick had had it at this point, But he went into the kitchen, and brought a glass of water to their table, "There you go" Nick said through gritted teeth, "Ooooh, This has cubed ice, not crushed, You got it wrong, How stupid of you" Jake said rudely with a smile, Ohh crap, Nick was going to explode, "Oops! how clumsey of me, Here, let me make sure you drink it anyway" Nick said, He then quickly picked up the water glass, And threw the water in Jake's face, Renae's expression was very surprised, With a mix of anger, "Oops, My bad" Nick said in a sarcastic tone with a smile, "Uhh-" Jake was interrupted by Renae, "Um Jake, I'd like to go home now" She said while giving Nick a look, Nick went back into the kitchen, When a waitress, Named Martha, Started cleaning up their table, And Jake drove Renae home, Still soaking wet from the water that Nick threw in his face, While Renae was in the car, She was thinking of the scene it caused when Nick threw the water in Jake's face, A LOT of people in the restaurant stared directly at their table when it happened, Three hours later... Renae waited in her apartment, Waiting for Nick to come back from his shift at the restaurant, She kept looking through the peep hole, Suddenly one second when she wasn't looking, She heard keys across the hall, Signaling that Nick was unlocking his door, She then heard him shut it closed, She quickly got up, Went out into the hall, And knocked on his door loudly, He opened it roughly, "What up?" He said trying not to sound angry or upset, He started walking away from the door and furthur inside his apartment, "Oh don't give me "What up" All innocent like you don't know what up!, I don't know how someone could be so conceited and selfish, And just... just thoughtless!" She spat at him, "Oh yeah?! Well you are stuck up, ridiculous, And totally gorgeous!" He spat back at her, "Wait gorgeous??" She questioned, "What?!" He said, "You said i was gorgeous!" She said, "Ughhh i meant adorable, SO adorable that you make me sick!" He replied, "Oh really?! Well if i am so adorable, Then why did you act like a jerk at the restaurant tonight towards Jake?!" She asked, "Why did you even go out with him?!" He spat trying to change the subject, "Because he asked me! Isn't that how it works Nick? a guy asks out a girl because he likes her?" She said, "Well what about a guy NOT asking out a girl because he likes her? Huh?! have you EVER thought about that?!" He said. "What??!" She said confused, They were standing in front of each other by the kitchen counter at this point, "I don't wanna wreck everything you and me DON'T Have together!" He said, "That makes absolutely no sense!" she said, "Yeah well sometimes things don't make sense!" He replied, "Okay well-" She was suddenly cut off, Nick had totally had it at this point, He cut her off by grabbing her by the waist, and kissed her, Right on the mush. HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAAPPPP :O DID YOU SEE THAT COMING?! BECAUSE I DIDN'T :O JK XD Anyways, DISH IS A CLIFFYYY 8D XD, So anyvay, i hope you liked this LONNNGGG chappy, Btw, you may not remember, But i got the part where they argued from the old Disney show "Jonas", I didn't copy the conversation EXACTLY, But i'm just putting that out there 8D xD, anyways, The next chapter is soon, Until next time, PEACE.~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts